


How to pass the time

by nergui



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nergui/pseuds/nergui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kalinda and Alicia have arrived too early at court; Alicia finds pot in her car. But they end up doing more than smoking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to pass the time

'' Ok... Turn right. There it is.'' The car enters a parking lot, and goes straight at the end ; it's empty over there. Alicia is fixing her hair, smoothing it while Kalinda is parking her impressive vehicle, a 4x4 she only uses when she has to drive for a long time. She cuts the engine, and brushes a strand behind her ear.  
They're in Milwaukee, for a pretty casual trial, but apparently the client is an old friend of Diane : that's why they had to come all the way here. Kalinda slips on dark gloves, rubs her hands.

'' It's really cold, isn't it ? This december is very rough,'' Alicia says, burying her chin in the fur of her fancy coat. Kalinda nods quietly, and looks at her watch.

'' 8:27. We arrived too early. '' She observes. Kalinda had this thing, to always give the time precisely, even if it wasn't of any help. Alicia opens her mouth to answer, but the younger woman doesn't let her and goes on : ''I'm gonna check if the court is open yet. Stay here.'' She pushes the car door and let herself out without waiting for Alicia's approval.  
Alicia watches her, running gracefully, as her silhouette is getting more and more distant. She throws herself on the back of the seat, giving her head some rest after enduring the shakiness of the road. She looks around, looking for something to do until Kalinda returns, and her eyes lay on the glove compartment.  
______________________  
Kalinda comes up to the large glazed door, and tries to open it : one time, two times, three times. She sighs loudly. Her fingers are freezing, and it's closed. She then proceeds to go back to the car.  
______________________  
Alicia didn't see her coming back, and only notices her when she slams the door as she sits back on the driver seat. She immediatly notes the wide open box, and her stuff on Alicia's lap. 

'' What are you doing ?''

'' What-What am I do--What is that, Kalinda ? '' She lifts a tiny transparent bag, her eyebrows frowning as a sign of her disapproval.

'' That would be weed.'' She replies, a hint of a smirk appearing.

'' Are you aware it is illegal ? '' Alicia goes one further, with an accusing look. 

'' I know.'' She tells quietly, bending to take the bag out of Alicia's hand.

'' Besides, it's really bad for your health. It--''

'' I'm a grown-up, Alicia. Not your kid. Stop mothering me, and put my gun back in. '' Kalinda bids her, alluding to the 9mm on Alicia's lap. She puts it away, grommeling. '' And in case you're interested, the court opens at 9. We're here way too early. ''

'' That's because you drive recklessly.''

'' I don't like being stuck in trafic. I told you we should have left at 8. ''

'' Well, I didn't know you drove so fast. I am not ever going back in a car ride with you. I thought I was going to die earlier. ''

'' Oh, please. '' Kalinda rolls her eyes and put her feet on her seat. 

'' So what are we going to do for half an hour ? ''

Kalinda smirks at Alicia and shake the tiny bag. Alicia raises her eyebrows and crosses her arms. '' No.''

'' Come on, you never smoked ? '' Kalinda asks playfully.

'' No. ''

'' Not even in college ? ''

'' I told you, no ! ''

'' Then you definitely should try it. '' She seriously stated.

'' There's no way I'm going to smoke weed in a car on a monday morning, Kalinda. ''

'' Oh yes you are. You got to let it go sometimes, Alicia.''

'' Stop saying that. I'm perfectly fine. ''

Kalinda looks at her urgently, her smile telling her to cut the crap. 

'' Are you trying to get me high before the trial or something ? ''

'' Yeah that's it, I'm busted. '' Kalinda shrugged and added ''I'll do it alone then. '' She rolls her joint without saying anything, Alicia looking away, a bit blushing.

'' I just want to clearly state, if you get in trouble, i took no part in this. ''She says as she turns her head back to Kalinda, lighting her joint.

'' Yeah, whatever.'' She begins to smoke, her eyes deeply studying the windshield. Alicia is watching her silently, seeing smoke appearing and then vanishing. 

'' Do you mind if I open the window ?'' She asks, her fingers reaching the button. Kalinda notices her nails are long, nicely varnished with a deep red.

'' Actually, I do. It's really cold outside.''

Alicia pulls out her hand and give her a jaded look. Kalinda internally smiles and takes some other puffs, and Alicia slightly wrinkles her nose. Kalinda chuckles and defiantly steers the smoke towards her.

''Stop it ! ''

The investigator grins and bends over Alicia, exhaling on the right opposite of hers lips. She reddens and coughs, which only makes her breathe in more smoke. 

'' Kalinda ! Honestly ! '' She turns around and looks at the windows, letting Kalinda see her pounting through the reflection. She doesn't even bother to look around when she feels a weigh on her left thigh, and then another on her right. However, her eyes do widen when she feels Kalinda's hand on her chin, grabbing it to get her face to face. She opens her mouth, and breathes out the illegal steam. She inhales and tries to get her hands on Kalinda to push her away, but the girl is quick enough to catch both of her arms in mid-air. Of course she is, Alicia saw her do that kind of things a thousand times. She lowers her arms and lock them with one hand, so that she can take another puff. She passes it again to Alicia. Oddly enough, Alicia doesn't say a word and breathes in. She's watching their lips, which are dangerously close to each other. Kalinda keeps going for a few minutes, intensly observing Alicia's pupils dilating, not noticing her arms slipping from her grip.   
Kalinda is taking another puff when she feels Alicia's hands wrapping her neck and drawing their lips. Alicia grabs her hair, kisses her. Switching between soft massage and hungry bitting her lips. It doesn't take long before she sticks her tongue, licking teeth and lips to seek consent.   
Kalinda quickly draws back, taking her head significantly away from Alicia's.

'' Um, what are you doing, Alicia ? '' She asks uncertainly. Alicia blushes a bit and gulps, not sure of her answer to that question. She removes her hands from Kalinda and presses her coat between her fingers.

'' Was I overstepping ? I'm sorry. I just... ''

Kalinda stares at her without as usually, any expression.

'' Nevermind. I'm sorry, forget it. I don't know what I was thinking. ''

'' I like you, Alicia.'' Kalinda bluntly says. Alicia lowers her eyes, embarassed, as Kalinda draws closer, whispering in her ear. ''But I also want you so badly.'' She bites her ear, kisses and licks the base of her neck. Alicia lets out a sigh of pleasure, mixed with evident relief. She keeps kissing every uncovered area of her neck, then comes back to her ear to murmur. ''Take off your clothes.''

'' Kiss me. '' Alicia answers right away. Kalinda seductively smiles and locks their lips, fondling her tongue. It already feels hot, and by the time they break appart they're both struggling to breathe. Kalinda recovers first and kiss her on the ear.

'' What do you want me to do ?'' Kalinda asks, hoping to make Alicia shy. She seemed so prudish, the thought of her beseechingly talking dirty would definitely turn her on.

'' Fuck me.'' She replies without a second of hesitation. Kalinda grins, surprised Alicia actually talked that way. She moves back, as Alicia was taking off her coat. She throws it on the backseat, and puts a lock of hair behind her ear before proceeding to undo her shirt's buttons. Kalinda shifts her legs in such a way as to spread Alicia's, and pushes her left knee in between. Alicia interrupts herself when she feels Kalinda's knee gently rubbing her crotch. She raises her eyes to look at her, and Kalinda answers by kissing her cleavage. She carries on Alicia's work, and Alicia rapidly undoes Kalinda's shirt. She slides it around her shoulders and removes it, then drops a kiss on the strap of her lingerie bra. She strokes Kalinda's abs, stratching her from time to time. Kalinda finally takes off Alicia's shirt and brings down her bra on her stomach with her teeth. Alicia is reddening, merely brushing Kalinda's breast through the fabric. The girl raises and takes off her bra, before leading Alicia to grab her breast. She paws it, stroke it and then allows herself to gently pull her nipple. Kalinda finds her inexperience unexpectedly cute. She kisses her full on the lips, and lifts up Alicia's tight silk skirt. Her panties are lowering, and soon disappear on the floor of the car. Dropping off butterfly, short kisses on her lips, Kalinda grasps Alicia's thighs and lifts her legs. Alicia puts down her heels on the counter, just before the windshield and brings Kalinda closer, wrapping her hands around her back. Kalinda presses their breasts against each other, rubbing up and down. Alicia moans softly, and Kalinda's hand comes down to draw circles on her clit. She teases her, using her thumb to rub it, pinch it. Alicia helplessly moans louder, her body starting to move in waves. Kalinda slips one finger in her, more easily than she thought it would be. Her wetness is damping her hand, and she slides in another finger. She's going back and forth, as Alicia lets out delicious noises to her ear. She's going slowly, Alicia's body going with every movement. With her other hand, she takes away Alicia's hair from her face and holds the back of her neck, and watches her face, amazed by its lust. After hesitating for a while, she slips in a third finger, and Alicia's moans intensify. She scratches her back vehemently, as Kalinda is going faster and faster. She feels her pearl hardening, and her breath getting jerky. She guesses her climax is coming, and suddently stops fucking her to kiss her. She is surprised to feel Alicia's hips riding her fingers by herself, meeting every inward stroke of her fingers. Alicia is shaking, shivering, convulsing as she whimpers louder, letting out a scream.

'' Oh Jesus ! Oh Kalinda-- '' Her back is arching, her head rolls back as Kalinda feels her tighten. She comes, and Kalinda feels her fingers getting soaked. Alicia leans her head on Kalinda, hard breathing and still quivering. Kalinda drops off a kiss on her neck, and goes down, finding herself in front of Alicia's pussy. She slowly removes her fingers, wipes them on Alicia's thigh, and push open folds to clean up the remaining cum. As she licks, more and more comes out of Alicia. She stands back and blushes.

''You don't have to.''

''I know.'' Kalinda replies, raising her head to smile. She gives it a few more licks, before it becomes sore. Alicia moans dimly. Once she's finished, Kalinda comes up and kisses Alicia full on the lips. She can feel something sticky on it, and blushes when she realizes she's tasting herself. Kalinda smirks and licks her neck, turning it scorching.

'' You look beautiful when you climax.''

Alicia can't decide if she's teasing her or being honest, so she doesn't respond anything. Instead, she draws circles on Kalinda's breasts. They just stay this way, without saying a word, when they hear a ringtone.

''Not mine.'' Kalinda states, and Alicia wriggles to seek where does it come from. She finally finds her phone, next to the gearstick and picks up immediatly.

'' Alicia Florrick ? Will ? Oh damn, what time is it ? What ? 9:30 ?! We're coming, we'll be there in a minute, just...Wait for us ! '' Then she hangs up. Kalinda pick up her clothes, and moves back to her seat.

'' Time to go, uh ?''

Alicia nods. ''We're fucking late. It's about to start !''

'' Calm down and dress.'' Kalinda answered, putting on her bra and her shirt in two shakes of a lamb's tail. 

'' God, you're fast. Do you screw people in your car everyday ? '' Alicia teases, putting on her clothes as well. Once she's done, she suddendly reminds out loud : '' Oh, my hair must be a mess as well ! How do I look, Kalinda ?''

'' Like you just had sex.''

'' Shit...Seriously ? '' Alicia fixes her hair dramatically.

'' Yeah. But hey, it shows you can get laid. '' Alicia gives her her special that's-not-funny look. ''You're fine Alicia, let's go.'' They get out the car, and hurry up to the building. Just before entering it, Kalinda stops Alicia to tell her she's got lipstick on her chin. Alicia wipes it, and bumps into Will right away. 

'' Hey, where have you been ? ''

'' I had a thing to check, so we left later than we predicted. '' Kalinda replies. 

'' Oh, okay. ''Will says. Alicia awkwardly smiles. '' Are you well, Alicia ? You look exhausted.''

'' Yea-Yeah, I'm fine. '' Alicia responds, not that convincing, and Kalinda smirks discreetly.

**Author's Note:**

> So hey, I absolutely love the Kalicia pairing. They're smoking hot. Hope you liked it!


End file.
